


The Hex Girls

by AsheBlender



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender
Summary: During her song, Amity notices someone on the crowd.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 226





	The Hex Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I came into this idea after watching this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QU7wVkt2epA
> 
> And, I couldn't get it out of my head. I love the Hex Girls. Amity singing it is too good to pass up. And, I still have Owl House and Lumity on the brain. So, here it is! Have a random 'magic and demons still exist in a humanish world' band au that's also kind of a songfic? I dunno. x)

Amity’s preparations for going out on stage were always relatively simple. She didn’t have some sort of ritual to hype herself up for a concert, like she knew some people did. Boscha is over in one corner and muttering quietly to herself, fingers ghosting over her the strings as she goes over what they’ve practiced. The woman always took these things seriously, to go out there and do her absolute best every time. All three eyes are closed in concentration. This the direct opposite of their drummer, Skara, who’s mostly goofing around on her phone as she idly taps her sticks on her knee. Then, she raises her phone up to take a picture of herself smirking near their setup.

Probably for social media. Skara seemed to really enjoy interacting with the fans there.

Amity is a mix. She takes this seriously, of course, but not serious enough to close her eyes and lose herself to the environment. She can hear the buzz of the crowd outside. It’s going to be a big one, tonight. Little things like that are enough to get a bit of adrenaline going through her veins. That’s sort pf her preparations in a way. To feel the energy of the crowd flow into her, readying her to sing. It’s almost like magic, in it’s own sort of way. Her voice is just waiting to come out.

When she looks to the side, she sees Boscha’s eyes opening again. Their gazes meet and the triclops gives her a smirk and a nod. She’s ready to go. Her pointed ears twitch as she hears the announcer’s voice ringing through the stage. It’s loud and booming, but still manages to be slightly lost in the rumble of excitement from the crowd. The dark curtain in front of them falls away, exposing the band to the enormous crowd of cheering people. “Ladies and gentlemen, beasts and monsters, give it up for _The_ _Banshees_!”

Amity looks out through the crowd, a fanged grin coming to her face as her eyes scan the crowd. Most are decked out in the band’s various shades of pink, green or red. A lot of black colors, as well, considering they mostly dress in dark, witchy clothes with hints of other colors to draw the eye (Amity’s even wearing a cloak). Her band had an interesting look, all with dyed hair of some sort. Skara with silver hair, tied up in a tall ponytail, and a playful look about her. Boscha, with blazing pink hair that she kept long and flowing, looking tall and intimidating. She added that hint of danger that played off Skara’s grins. Amity brought the two together, mixing dangerous and playful with undercut and green hair tied in a small ponytail.

They certainly made for an interesting sight, especially in the darker lighting.

Her eyes suddenly come upon a woman in the front row. She looks eager to be there, the dim, multicolored lights of the stages splashing off her dark skin in a way that’s… incredibly enticing. Clad in a letterman jacket, some old jeans, and a beanie, it was the kind of style that someone else might have overlooked. Not Amity. No, she gets a fanged grin as her eyes watch the woman suddenly burst out into cheering. They meet gazes, golden and brown locking. Oh, this was gonna be _fun_.

She can hear Skara starting with the drums, Boscha playing her guitar lightly through the opening lines of their first song as Amity saunters up to the microphone. This is a popular song, so the dull roar of the crowd rumbles excitedly all around. The green-haired girl sways lazily, smirking at the crowd before centering her eyes on the woman in the front row. She hasn’t stopped looking at her the entire time. Amity’s more than fine with that. She brings her lips up to the microphone as the intro leads into her voice, the stage lights turning a blood red.

_I’m gonna cast a spell on you…_

_You’re gonna do what I want you to_ _~_

Her eyelids lower as she walks along the stage, index finger extended and forming a circle of sparkling, purple magic. Her eyes still linger on the woman in front, her lips pursing as she gently blows the sparkling purple out toward the crowd. Most of it is aimed toward the one who has her attention now. The woman’s eyes grow wider, especially as Amity’s voice drifts back into the air.

_Mix it up, here, in my little bowl._

_Say a few words and you’ll lose control!_

Boscha and Skara join in with her to back her up, though the triclops is already rolling her eyes a bit at their singer. It’s really not her fault that this kind of thing happens so often. She just can’t help herself. She’s not going to apologize for it. She’s still smirking a bit when she sings with them, moving to the center of the stage and casting her hand out at the audience. She winks to the woman still watching her.

_I’m a Hex Girl! And, I’m gonna put a spell on you~_

_(I’m gonna put a spell on you!)_

_Yeah, I’m a Hex Girl, and I’m gonna a spell on you!_

_(Put a spell on you!)_

Amity casts her arms up, eyes closing as she looks to the sky. Her voice becomes a bit lower as a mist starts to gently roll through the stage, turning from grey to red as the colored lights undulate around them. Both hands wave in slow circles, magic bringing the entire area into a hazy, dreamlike state. Her form seems to wave in and out of existence as she sways along the stage, cloak swirling behind her like loose, flowing ink.

_You’ll feel the fog, as I cloud your mind…_

_You’ll get dizzy when I make the sign~_

She takes a few steps back, golden eyes glinting through the haze and the fog dangerously. The woman in the front row is almost leaning forward on the little metal gate keeping her from the stage pit. As if she’s transfixed by Amity’s eyes even through all of this. Like she’s hypnotized by the glow. Amity begins drawing her cloak up around herself, forming magic along the insides.

_You’ll wake up in the dead of night._

_Missing me when I’m out of sight!_

As soon as she hits the last note, her cloak swishes around her and she disappears from the main stage. Completely gone from the audience’s view. She waits in the shadowy areas of the stage, smirking as Boscha steps up to the center to take her place. In comparison to Amity’s voice, Boscha’s voice is lower and more aggressive. No less good, just a different sort of spice compared to Amity’s more soft and hypnotic singing voice. She keeps quiet as Skara and Boscha sing through the refrain, eyes still set on the front.

_I’m a Hex Girl! And, I’m gonna put a spell on you!_

_(I’m gonna put a spell on you~)_

_Yeah, I’m a Hex Girl, and I’m gonna a spell on you!_

_(Put a spell on youuuu~)_

Amity swishes her cloak again, a circle of magic forming around her, then reappears down in the stage pit. She’s just a few steps in front of those wide, brown eyes. Her hips sway a little as she slowly walks up to the girl who’s been her focus since the curtains had dropped. Her eyes glow in the dark, reflecting in the woman’s eyes. Her voice dips into a soft, sensuous one, her fanged smile glinting with the gold of her eyes.

_With this little cobweb potion,_

_You’ll fall into dark devotion~_

She’s at the gate, now, and casually leans over it. The others in the front row are going absolutely crazy, being this close. But, she pays them no mind. Her focus is on one thing only. Her hand reaches out just under the woman’s chin, gently brushing against it to direct her to look right at her. Her eyelids lower and she leans in closer. The woman’s flushed, her mouth hanging open just a bit at the boldness. She looks like she wants to say something, but doesn’t want to ruin the song. Her eyelids slowly lower, leaning right in toward Amity as she's guided to.

_If you ever lose affection,_

_I can change your whole direction!_

She pulls back with a wink and a smirk, cloak fluttering again as she disappears back to the center of the stage. Boscha is clearly trying to withhold a snort. Skara is all grins. A look back to the front row is oh, so satisfying to see. Her little stunt had clearly gotten the intended result.

_I’m a Hex Girl! And, I’m gonna put a spell on you!_

_(I’m gonna put a spell on you~)_

_Yeah, I’m a Hex Girl, and I’m gonna a spell on you!_

_We’re gonna put a spell on all of you!_

* * *

Backstage and now in their dressing room, they can stop and have a chance to catch their breath. It had been one hell of a concert. They’d gone through several of their more famous songs from their album and, after Hex Girls, the crowd hadn’t calmed from it’s fever pitch the whole rest of the night. Amity’s sitting in a seat and undoing her cloak, pointy ears twitching as she hears Boscha chuckle and come close. “I see that somebody wanted to be a little bit _extra_ tonight, huh?”

Amity rolls her eyes, a light flushing coming to her cheeks. “Shut up.”

“No judging. Me and Skara are going to go celebrate the concert.” She gives a fangy grin, leaning in to gently bump Amity’s shoulder with her elbow. “Guessing you won’t be joining us~?”

Amity’s silence and darkening blush is about all she needs for an answer. That makes Boscha laugh and pat her on the shoulder. “I getcha, I getcha. We’ll all go out another time. ‘Cus you totally kicked ass tonight and we’ve gotta celebrate that properly.” She says, then winking her top eye. “See ya later, lover-girl.”

Boscha hasn’t even been gone a minute when she hears excited footsteps rushing down the hallway. She smiles, blushes, and braces herself. The door is thrown open, the woman from earlier greeting her with a big smile and a VIP pass jangling around her neck. As soon as her eyes lock on Amity, she’s charging forward and wrapping the singer in a tight hug. It lifts her right off her feet, as usual. “Amity! ¡ _Mi Corazoncito!_ You were amazing!”

Amity is blushing and pats her shoulder as she all but has the life squeezed out of her. She’s used to these types of hugs, by now. “Thank you, Luz.” She says with a quiet little smile.

Luz shakes her head a bit, grinning as she pulls her girlfriend right down in for a more cuddly hug. “Oh, no you don’t. You don’t get to be all quiet and shy after _that_. What was that all about? You got all sexy!” She asks, laughing and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Amity’s not sure if her face can take much more heat. Especially if she keeps getting rained upon with kisses.

Amity giggles, batting her girlfriend’s face away from her own, then giving her a small kiss on the nose. “I saw you sitting there in the front row and… Well, you looked so cute, I just had to mess with you. Is that my jacket, by the way?” She says, wrapping her arms around Luz’s neck.

“Sure is! Why, does it look good~?”

“Very good.” She murmurs. Luz waggles her eyebrows in a way that makes Amity snort and push at her face. The other woman finally plants her back down on the ground, slipping a hand into hers. “You’re such a dork.”

“Well, this dork… is totally going to take you out to dinner. And, then we’re going back to your hotel room. ‘Cus, that little stunt definitely earned some ‘ _muchas smooches’_ time.” Luz hums cheekily, bringing Amity’s hand to her lips for just such a thing. Kiss, kiss, kiss, all the way up to her wrist. Any progress she’d made in not blushing is instantly vaporized right in front of her.

“O-Oh, yeah?”

“Well, I mean… You did put a spell on me~”


End file.
